westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Hale
in "Trompe L'Oeil" |aka = |status = Alive |species = Unknown |age = 30s |gender = Female |actor = Tessa Thompson |seasons = Season One |firstseen = "The Adversary" |lastseen = |death = |appearedin = |occupation = Executive Director of Delos Destinations, Inc. |deathdate = |deathcause = |ethnicity = |hair = Black |eye = Brown |height = |weight = |family = |images = Images }} Charlotte Hale is the Executive Director of the board of Delos Destinations, Inc.HBO Season One "The Adversary" More to come "Trompe L'Oeil" Theresa Cullen has a secret meeting with Charlotte to discuss the failure of their plan to transmit data out of the park, revealing that they are working together to get Ford removed from the park. The plan to transmit the data was meant to be a failsafe in the event that Ford wiped the Hosts' memories on his way out. They come up with a plan to demonstrate that the latest updates to the Hosts cause them to become violent, thus humiliating Ford and possibly getting him removed from the park. The demonstration happens, using Clementine Pennyfeather and a male Host to show a glitch in the Hosts' programming which causes them to remember past experiences and react violently as a result. Charlotte and Theresa watch the demonstration with the board members, and point out the error in the Hosts' programming. Bernard Lowe takes the blame for allowing the introduction of faulty code, and Charlotte fires him.Trompe L'Oeil Later in the episode, Bernard takes Theresa to the secret house hidden by Robert. Lowe is then revealed to be a host, as Robert comes into the secret lab. Robert ennunciates the same words privately spoken by Charlotte Hale to Theresa about a "blood sacrifice", which brings to question whether Hale is a human or a host. "Trace Decay" Charlotte is present along with Ashley Stubbs and Dr. Ford when Theresa's body is brought to the Mesa Hub after being found in a ravine. She appears upset about Theresa's death, but becomes nervous after Stubbs reveals that Theresa was found with a transmitter containing core code from the hosts. He deduces that she was trying to transmit at a high location in the park and slipped. Charlotte, knowing where the transmitter came from, asks wether Stubbs knows who the information was intended for, to which he says no. She is visbly relieved, but voices her suspicion about the manner of Theresa's death, saying she was careful and wouldn't have made a mistake. Ford shares a look with her, which she notices, prompting her to say that Theresa felt strongly that the new narratives should be delayed. Ford disagrees, and goes on to say that the demonstration involving Clementine turned out to be a hoax. He says that Clem's code was altered by a technician, and suggests that their access to the Hosts be reigned in. Stubbs voices concerns that it will leave them shorthanded, and Ford offers to oversee the park's safety protocols while a new team is assembled. Charlotte fakes a smile, sarcastically saying how efficient he is. Ford doesn't notice, and states it will be a lot of work. He mentions that Bernard should be reinstated to help him, now that Theresa's manipulation of events has been discovered. Charlotte, still smiling and visibly reluctant, agrees, even apologising. Ford nods and leaves. Charlotte's smile disappears after he is gone. Later, Charlotte interrupts Lee Sizemore while he programmes a Host. He apologises for his first meeting with Charlotte, and mentions that he has heard about Theresa's death. Charlotte states it is a loss to the company, and Lee says that he heard she wasn't as loyal as she seemed, and reveals a rumor that is circulating which says she was smuggling company secrets. Charlotte defends Theresa, saying she died while doing something important for Delos, but refuses to reveal what it was to Lee. He becomes irritated, and boasts that Ford has asked him to secretly create a villian for his new narrative. Charlotte laughs at him, saying that Ford would never entrust him with a key character, and that he is almost finished anyway. She tells him that he is only doing busy work, and offers him a real job working for her on something secret. The two of them head to Cold Storage, and Charlotte selects the decommissioned Peter Abernathy as storage for the stolen code that Theresa attempted to transmit. She brushes aside Lee's questions, instead telling him to write a story for Peter and create a personality convincing enough that he can exit the park without raising suspicion. She leaves Lee to program Peter, not realizing that Peter was decommissioned for erratic and dangerous behavior. The Well-Tempered Clavier Charlotte enters the Westworld park and asks the Man in Black if he would be interested in helping the board of directors overthrow Dr. Ford from Delos Inc. It is unknown if this is another rouse she is pulling, just as she perhaps did on Theresa Cullen. Personality Charlotte is a very calculating woman. She suggests the plan to stage a demonstration of the Hosts' instability and humiliate Ford, and she seems to be willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants: Ford removed from the park. She has no problem using the Hosts as she wants, even having intercourse with the bandit Hector and letting Clementine get beaten up to achieve her goal. She is also shown to be callous, harshly firing Bernard Lowe after he takes blame for the faulty code. Relationships Theresa Cullen Theresa and Charlotte work together to get Ford removed from the park. They seem to be on good terms, having long meetings to formulate plans. Hector Escaton work in progress Appearances *Season One **"The Adversary" **"Trompe L'Oeil" **"Trace Decay" **"The Well-Tempered Clavier" **"The Bicameral Mind" References Category:Characters Category:Female characters